My Little Pony: Friendship War
by seniorcopycat
Summary: For many years the Elements of Harmony have been Equestria's most important means of defense. But the elements are changing... and thus the Elements of Disharmony are born and attach themselves to six dark hearted individual's. Now the Mane Six and their human counterparts must unite once again in order to save their two worlds. Sequel to 'Crisis in Two Dimensions. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony: Friendship War**

**Chapter 1**

It's been over a year since the Mane Six, along with their human counterparts destroyed the ultimate evil; Apocalypto and peace had been restored to all the dimensions in the cosmos. The gang from the human world continue to go about their everyday lives by going to school and trying to stay out of trouble as best they can. Meanwhile, the pony gang from Equestria continue to protect their hometown called Ponyville. They are willing to use the Elements of Harmony against any threat, if necessary.

But even though the Elements were restored after the final battle against Apocalypto after being previously destroyed, the Elements themselves are changing… and not for the better.

Deep in Celestia and Luna's castle, in a special chamber that held all six elements, locked by a spell that only Celestia can break, the elements rested in the glass cage, waiting for the time when they will be used again.

Near the case is a small statue of Celestia herself, the right half of its was covered by the shadows that filled the chamber. On the shadowy side of Celestia's statue, a black liquid begins to drip out of the right eye, as if the statue itself was crying.

The black fluid drizzled onto the ground and instantaneously became a grayish-purple mist. It filled the room and began to churn rapidly around the casing, until it exhausted itself through the edges of the glass and vanished.

All seemed quiet for a while until suddenly an insidious black smoke began to rise out from each of the elements. The smoke continue to rise until it filled the entire glass casing, making the whole thing look like a small black box. Then before long the glass casing began to crack and crack until finally it finally shattered into pieces and the black smoke that filled the casing came flying out at full speed.

It shattered through the door that sealed the chamber and flew right through the room, shattering all the stained glass pictures in the blink of an eye, including the ones that show the Mane Six Defeating Nightmare Moon and Discord, Spike giving the Crystal Heart to Princess Cadence as well as the Mane Six fighting alongside their human counterparts to destroy Apocalypto. One by one they all broke into pieces, destroying all the memories that came with them.

The black smoke burst through the doors, startling the guards, before traveling and zooming all over the castle, looking for a way out.

Elsewhere in the castle, the Princess was in her room when she sensed the foul energy making its way through the castle. She gasped sharply.

"No…" she breathed horrified. "It cannot be…"

Princess Celestia rushed out of the room and ran down the hallway as fast as her hooves could carry her until she reached the balcony then braced herself as the black smoke create flew right past her straight towards the sky like a bullet.

It flew and flew until finally the smoke create a portal all on its own and zoomed right through it.

As Princess Celestia stood on the balcony in utter shock, her younger sister Luna rushed over to her side, she looked alarmed and worried.

"Sister! Did you…" The Princess of the Night started.

"Yes. Yes I did," Princess Celestia nodded with a somber tone in her voice. "It's gone… gone to the other world…"

"The human world?" Princess Luna asked surprised.

"Indeed, and we must do something as soon as possible," Princess Celestia stated "What was released from the Elements of Harmony… could very well be the thing that brings about the end of all life in the universe…"

Both Princesses looked to the sky with concerned looks on their faces. And so, the war to determine the very fate of friendship and harmony begins…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

On the planet Earth, in the city of New Olympia. The Mane Six's human counterparts; Ethan, Penny, Richie, Grant, Hiro and Wally were all doing what they usually did during the day, other than hang out at Irma's Diner, attending class at their local high school, Olympus High School home of the Olympus Wondercolts. It had a Greek architecture them in mind and images of horses on the walls on floors.

All six of them were seated in their Math classroom where their very old teacher was scribbling down multiple equations on the chalk board. All of them aside from Penny, was bored out of their minds as their teacher continue to talk on and on about the problem they were doing.

"Now as you can see class this problem is actually quite easy," The teacher explained. "Now, what we have here…"

While the teacher continued to drone on and on, Ethan was making a paper airplane which he tossed to Wally. Wally unfolded it and snickered to himself, before folding it back up and tossing it to Hiro, who tossed to Grant, who tossed it Richie, who tossed it right into Penny's head, making her grunt. She glared at Ethan in annoyance while Ethan just smiled and leaned back in a relaxed manner.

While they were doing that the black smoke that came from Equestria quietly seeped into the room and sucked itself into the air vents above them, unknown to anyone in the classroom.

"Miss Rasputin?" The teacher asked.

Penny turned to the teacher "Uh, yes ma'am?" she asked.

"Can you please answer the question on the board for all of us?" she asked.

Penny shrugs "Well it is easy… four over pie, by the way the square root of 546 is 23.3666428910958," she said.

The teacher checked the board "She is correct!"

The others look stunned while Penny smiles, proud of herself. At that moment the bell rings and everyone gets out of their seats.

"Ok everyone, class dismissed," The teacher told them.

All six members of the gang then exited the class along with their classmates. As they made their way done the hall to their next class, Richie groaned loudly.

"Man, I _hate_ morning classes!" he exclaimed "Why can't school just start at… two in the afternoon?"

"And then end at 2:04?" Ethan inquired.

"Exactly!" Richie stated.

"Well I am sorry to say Ethan, but simply demanding results isn't going to get you anything," Penny told him.

"Says the teacher's pet," Ethan smirked. Penny gave him a hard glare.

"Well at least ain't nuttin bad has happened yet," Wally pointed out.

"Heads up!" Grant cried, as two trashcans with two nerds inside roll right past them and into the wall. The gang quickly ran over and helped the nerdy kids out of the trashcans.

"You amigo's ok?" Richie questioned.

The nerdy kids nod.

"You could have really hurt somebody," Hiro stated "You did this to you?"

The nerdy kids see something or someone behind them that made fear appear all over their faces. They point to behind the gang then run off.

The gang turns around and sees six teen with trouble stirring looks on their faces approach them. Their names were Justin, Takashi, Kristen, Wyler, Boris and Gavin.

Justin was Canadian, 6'3, 175 pounds and had curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. He has a lean yet muscular build, a face shaped like an inverted triangle and pale skin..

Kristin is Russian, 5'4, 135 lbs and had medium length blond hair and brown eyes. She has a slender build, a heart shaped face and fair skin.

Boris was Hispanic, 6'2, 189 lbs and has short, slightly messy brown hair and blue eyes. He has a lean yet slightly muscular build, a square shaped face and tanned skin. He wore very preppy clothes.

Gavin is African, 6'2, 173 lbs and short had shaved dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had a lean yet muscular build, a square shaped head and a beard.

Takashi is Japanese, 6'2, 157 lbs and has shaved black hair and dark gray eyes. He had a lean build, a narrow face and olive skin.

Wyler is American, 5'6, 123 pounds and has brown hair and green eyes. He had a muscular build, a round head and healthy skin.

"Hey, you chumps see a couple of nerds roll by here?" Justin asked.

"Were _you_ the guys who rolled them down the hall?" Penny questioned.

"What's it to ya?" Kristen shot back.

"I do not recognize any of you, I take it you are all new?" Hiro inquired.

Another kid starts to come out of a classroom in-between them but Wyler suddenly grabs his backpack and shoved him back into the room. The others laugh.

"Si, we just transferred here," Boris nodded.

Grant quickly snatches the backpack out of their hands.

"Then you guys should know that there are _rules_ here," Grant told him firmly.

As they continue to confront the six bullies, the blast mist seeps out of the classroom and into the vents above them.

Justin steps forward and looked Grant in the eye "Maybe you don't notice, but we don't follow 'rules'," he stated.

"Yeah, we got where we want," Gavin started.

"And we _do_ what we want," Wyler continued.

"_When_ we want," Takashi added.

"And we just don't care," Justin finished, he made a face and grunts at the gang which startled Wally. "Stay out of our way,"

"Or _what?"_ Ethan asked with a scowl as he gave Justin a death glare, which he returned.

"Or we're gonna _make you_ and your not gonna like how we're gonna do it," Justin stated with a scowl

Justin and his crew laugh and walk off, brushing past each member of the gang on their way down the hall. Other kids quickly got out of their way and run. Richie knocks on the classroom door.

"Ok, little amigo, their gone," Richie told the kid behind the door.

The scared kid slowly comes out of the classroom. Grant hands him his backpack.

"Here you go man," he said.

The kid nods gratefully and walks away. Penny noticed that Ethan was still watching them go with a scowl on his face.

"They're just bullies Ethan, do not let them get to you," Penny told her. "Although standing that close to them for long… makes me want to shower,

Grant nodded "Amen, now let's move, Gym's next,"

"Oh joy!" Richie said sarcastically.

As the gang made their way down the hall, the black mist came out of the vent and started to follow the six new bullies, discreetly down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Back in Equestria…**

Twilight hustled about her library late at night, darting from shelf to shelf in a near-panicky manner. She plucked random books from shelves before dropping them into a large luggage case. A young purple and green dragon watched young mare worriedly as she continued to dash about the building in state of sheer worry.

"Twilight you have to _chill out_! You're going to give yourself an _aneurysm_ or something. I mean it's probably nothing, maybe she just wants to talk or catch up or something." He said in an attempt to calm her down.

"Spike! You read the letter. You know the Princess wouldn't ask something like this unless it was an absolute emergency!" She replied, still bolting about gathering books, carefully selecting which could be most useful.

"It might just be a casual visit." Said Spike, still trying in vain to get Twilight to calm herself. She shot him a narrow gaze before whipping out a letter marked with the royal seal.

"My dearest and most faithful student Twilight," She began as Spike rolled his eyes. "It is with a heavy heart that I write at this time, for I fear that, once again, Equestria is in dire need of your assistance. I'm afraid that I must ask you and the other Elements to please join me in the capital. I understand that this is quite a lot to ask of you and your friends, but I am afraid that I am left with little choice. It was my wish not to entangle you or your friends in such affairs but I have run out of options. I am sending my own elite personal guard to come collect you and your friends in the morning. Please be ready, as your expediency in this matter is paramount. Signed, Princess Celestia." She finished, and turned to Spike. "Does that sound like a _casual visit_ to you?"

"…no." Spike squeaked knowing she had him beat. "But you still need to slow down. You only have a few hours before sunrise, and exhausting yourself doesn't do you OR the princess any good."

This line of reasoning had more effect on her.

"Ugh! I know!" Twilight cried, as she plopped herself down in the middle of the room. "But what am I supposed to do? She didn't tell me what she needs us for. We could be doing anything, so I need to be ready for _anything_."

"Twilight, You and I both know you don't have read and re-read every book in this library at least three times. You're the most powerful and talented unicorn I have ever met in my entire life," Spike told her. Twilight brightened up a bit after this. "And you have some of the best friends in Equestria backing you up. If anypony can handle Celestia's problem, it's you." Twilight smiled and picked herself up, walking over to Spike.

"Thanks you Spike," She said, wrapping a foreleg around him in a tight hug. "You really are my number one assistant."

"That's what I'm here for sister." He said confidently. "Now go get some sleep. I'll clean up this mess."

"Ok Spike, thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you." The purple unicorn told him.

"Let's hope we don't find out," Spike stated.

She made her way to the stairs which led to her bedroom, and Spike began picking up books off the floor and tossing them up towards the ceiling, where they were snatched mid-air by a large brown owl named Owlowiscious, who then deposited them on their proper shelves.

From afar, Princess Luna herself was watching them from a far. As soon as she had seen enough she flew straight back to Canterlot where her sister was waiting.

"Twilight Sparkle has received her letter, sister," Luna told her.

"Excellent," Princess Celestia nodded.

"Now… how do you suggest we contact the human counterparts of Twilight Sparkle and her friends?" The Princess of Night questioned.

"I am not sure," Celestia admitted "But I believe that when the time is right, the elements will summon them just as they did before… but due to them being currently low on power I don't see how they can… I just hope they _do_,"

"As so I," Princess Luna added somberly. "And the dark force? The one that escaped from the Elements?"

"Sooner or later they will find hosts to house them… and when that happens…" Princess Celestia began gravely "Twilight Sparkle and her friends, along with the humans, are going to be in for the fight… _of their lives_,"

* * *

As they discussed this the five bullies were making their way down the hallway, pushing and shoving anyone that got in their way.

"Move, dweeb!" Justin cried as he shoved a geeky kid into a trash can.

"Such an annoying little man," Kristen remarked.

"Get out of the way!" Gavin called out.

The black mist began to follow them even faster till they reached an empty part of the hallway, where the lights unexpectedly turned off around them.

"Ugh! The lighting in the building is the worst!" Takashi remarked annoyed.

"I'll bet _Wyler_ did it!" Boris proclaimed.

"Did not!" Wyler denied.

"Jeez, you are such a liar!" Kristen exclaimed.

"At least I'm not a _hoarder_ like Boris!" Wyler stated.

"Hey!" Boris protested.

"Shut your mouth Wyler!" Takashi snapped.

"Knock it off!" Justin shouted "I can't think with you guys acting like idiots!"

"Says the guy who'd abandon us as soon as he got the chance," Kristen said snidely "What a dipstick you are,"

As they argued black electricity started to crackle above them, getting their full attention.

"What's going on…?" Wyler wondered.

Then black smoke started to leak out from all of the lights, filling the ceiling.

"Is that smoke?" Justin asked.

The black smoke streams then came together till the entire ceiling of the dark hallway was pitch black. Pretty soon after, symbols that resembled the cutie marks of the Mane Six appear above each of them. The strange thing was, the symbols were backwards or rather upside down and sideways in some cases.

Streams of black smoke then began to stream down towards the terrified teens. They tried to escape the hallway, but the doors suddenly slam shut on them.

"What the heck's _happening_?" Kristen cried.

As soon as the entire hallway was filled with black smoke and all six of them were coughing violently, towers of purple light shined on each of them and caused them all to levitate just a few feet off the ground. The reversed cutie mark symbols then appear on each of the foreheads.

The teens scream as the symbols began to glow red hot and their bodies began to change, each in different ways.

Justin had Rainbow Dash's cutie mark on his forehead, he screamed as his curly brown hair became dark red and stood up on end. His eyes became red as well, his skin became deathly pale, dark red markings appear on his face and he gained a black and purple shirt with a large metal chest plate with long shoulder pads, tan pants and green shoes. He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Outside the hallway doors that had just slammed shut there was a flash of purple light and then when it faded… dead silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

All the way back in Canterlot, both the Princesses could sense what had just occurred on Earth. Their eyes were wide with utter shock and horror and they both gasped sharply upon realizing what the black smoke that came from the Elements just did.

"Oh no…" Princess Celestia breathed "We're too late,"

"The Elements… of _Disharmony_… have been born," Princess Luna finished solemnly.

* * *

While the Princesses came to grips with this sudden realization, the six delinquents that the black smoke had attacked were all laying on the ground, seemingly unconscious. One of them, Kristen, looked to be sleeping but in a split second her eyes suddenly shot open.

Her hair was now long and dark pink, as were her eyes.

As she stood up the others, namely Gavin, Takashi, Wyler and Boris also got up as well, their hair and eyes were also changed.

Gavin's hair and eyes were dark blue, Takashi's were dark gray, Wyler's were dark green and Boris's were dark purple.

Finally, their ringleader, Justin stood up.

All of them had different colored markings on their faces, pale skin, black and purple shirts, silver large metal chest plate with long shoulder pads, tan pants and green shoes. Aside from Takashi and Kristen, Takashi's wore tan shorts and Kristen wore a short dark pink skirt.

Also, their hair, aside from Kristen's, were all sticking up on end.

After a moment of silence and gazing upon their new bodies, Justin started to cackle, as he did so Rainbow Dash's reversed cutie mark briefly appeared on his forehead.

"The time for the Friendship War to begin is here," he said, his voice sounded like a combination of his own, plus Ethan's and Rainbow Dash's only darker and edgier. "Soon both Earth and Equestria will belong to _us!"_

Kristen then spoke next and her voice sounded like a combination of Penny's and Twilight's only darker and edgier as well "Da, we will wipe all traces of Harmony from _both_ worlds, that will teach them not to mess with the likes of us _ever again_!"

The six all stood together in a circle and start cackling.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Mane Six have just arrived at Canterlot Castle. They walked down the long red carpet till they entered the throne room where both Celestia and Luna were waiting for them.

The girls all scrambled to bow before the monarchs, and Celestia motioned for them to rise. She looked tired. Her normally flowing flawless mane was a bit less shiny and not nearly as wavy, as if the invisible breeze that seemed to constantly follow her had died to a whisper. Still she managed to smile brightly and she went to nuzzle Twilight, which Twilight returned with enthusiasm.

"Hello my faithful student."

"Hello Princess." She spoke with poorly suppressed relief. Now that Celestia was here, she felt the tightness in her gut loosen; the presence of the sun goddess assuaged the dread accumulating in her heart. Luna then interjected.

"I hate to break this up, but I'm sure Twilight Sparkle and her friends are all quite curious as to why we have plucked them from their homes and brought them here."

"Yes, of course, my apologises," Princess Celestia said, giving herself a moment to compose herself. "My little ponies, I'm afraid we have a new crisis on our hooves… and we need your help,"

"Why? What's going on?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"Follow us," Princess Luna told them.

The two Princesses lead them out of the throne room and to the very place where the dark shadow escaped from, when the girls saw the massive amount of destruction it had left they gasped in shock.

"Good heavens! Look at this place!" Rarity exclaimed. "It is a complete and absolute _mess!"_

"_That's_ putting it mildly," Applejack remarked in agreement.

"Princess… what _happened_? What did this to the stain glass pictures?" Twilight Sparkle questioned.

"It's the elements… they have released something," Princess Luna stated. "Something, very, _very_ dangerous,"

"Like what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Why don't you go have a look for yourselves?" Princess Celestia told them.

The Mane Six approach the chamber where the elements were kept and when they finally got a good look at their individual elements they were shocked to see that there were small thin cracks all over them.

"Oh no! What happened to the elements!?" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed.

"I thought those nice humans fixed them after they were shattered…" Fluttershy stated.

Princess Celestia approached from behind. "As did we, but this has nothing to do what the humans did with them,"

"Then what is it?" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"We'll explain everything _after_ we get the humans here," Princess Celestia replied.

"But how? I thought only the elements could bring them here," Twilight inquired.

"Yeah and I don't think there in any shape to bringing anypony, anywhere," Applejack remarked, gesturing to the elements obvious damaged states.

"That would seem to be the case," Luna agreed. "But… there is _another_ way,"

The Mane Six look at the Princess of the Night curiously.

Celestia and her younger looked at each other with a knowing look and gave each other a nod. They both stood in front of each other, and readied themselves.

"Uh… your majesty's?" Applejack interjected. "Exactly what are you planning and doing now?"

"We'll explain soon enough," Princess Luna assured them.

"Yes, now please, let us concentrate," Princess Celestia told them.

The girls all nod and back away to give the Princess's some space. Just then, as both Princess's closed their eyes and started to concentrate both of their horns started to glow simultaneously with a bright magical energy that was almost blinding, much to the surprise and shock of the Mane Six.

* * *

At the same time, Ethan and the gang were sitting outside their school slurping on some delicious smoothies when suddenly they noticed something rather odd going on around them. All around them, every man, woman, child and insect that was around suddenly became frozen in place, as if they were frozen in time.

"What in the world?" Penny remarked stunned.

"Wowzers! Everything and everybody's frozen!" Wally added.

"Man, what could do this to them?" Grant wondered.

As the six teens gazed upon their now frozen in time world, a flash of light suddenly shines on all of them, blinding them all.

"Hey! What's going on?" Ethan cried.

"Whoa!" Richie screamed, as the bright light enveloped them all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Back in Canterlot, the girls continued to watch as the Princess's horn's glowed brighter and brighter until a flash of light shone from right beside them, causing them all to shield their eyes. When the light faded, to their surprise they saw Ethan and the rest of the gang kneeling on the ground looking dazed and exhausted, faint amounts smoke emitted from their bodies.

"Worst… ride… _ever!"_ Wally proclaimed.

"Agreed… for once," Hiro added, rubbing his sore head.

"Where ARE we?" Penny wondered.

"I'm not sure…" Ethan mused. When the smoke finally faded and Ethan's vision cleared he saw the Princesses as well as Twilight, Rainbow Dash and all their friends smiling at them excitedly. "Oh no… not _this_ again…" he complained flatly.

"Grant!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Ricardo, darling!" Rarity added.

"You're all back!" Twilight Sparkle said happily.

Wally smiled. "Hey y'all! Good to see ya guys again!"

"HUG!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she tackled Grant, the other members of the Mane Six also walk over to greet, hug or shake hands/hooves with their human counterpart friends. Luna cleared her throat, getting their attention.

"Oh! Hello Princesses," Penny said bowing. "It is good to see you all again."

"Likewise, Penelope Rasputin." Princess Celestia smiled.

"We are sure you are all wondering why we summoned you all here after so long." Princess Luna stated.

"The thought had crossed our minds…" Ethan nodded with a deadpan tone in his voice.

"Well, as you can imagine it is a matter of the at most importance, something that requires both your group as well as Twilight and he friends," Princess Celestia said.

"Really?" Penny inquired.

"Why? What happened?" Grant questioned.

"And _why_ is this place such a _dump_?" Richie added noticing the shattered stain glass images all around them with disgust.

"It is the Elements." Princess Celestia told them.

"The Elements of Harmony?" Penny echoed.

"The ones that gave us all the crazy super powers?" Wally questioned further.

Princess Luna nodded. "The very ones. Only now… it seems that they have… changed."

"Changed how?" Grant inquired.

"Take a look." Princess Celestia told them. The six teens all walked over to where the elements were kept and were just as surprised as the Mane Six when they saw their current state.

"Oh no! They're all broken!" Penny exclaimed.

"But… we fixed them! After the big bad Apocalypto broke them!" Wally stated.

"Boy, he was right; always keep the receipts, the warranty was probably still good on those things before they broke." Grant said.

"I'm afraid it is not that, though we _do_ fear it has something to do with Apocalypto." Princess Celestia stated.

"Like what Princess?" Twilight wondered.

Luna stepped forward. "It seems that after the elements were destroyed by Apocalypto and the humans restored them, the negative energy used by Apocalypto was sucked into the newly restored Elements themselves."

"Creating in them a dark seed that, over the last year, has continued to grow until finally it managed to break through the elements… and free itself." Princess Celestia finished. "Creating… the Elements of Disharmony."

"Disharmony?" Ethan echoed.

"Indeed, the very polar opposites of the Elements you each wield and just as powerful." Luna added. "There is the Element of Disloyalty, the Element of Dark Magic, the Element of Greed, Hatred, Cruelty and Dishonesty."

The Mane Six all seemed to shudder in fear at the mention of the names described to them, Ethan on the other hand was unfazed.

"Ooh, spooky," he said.

"I don't think you fully understand just how dire this situation is Ethan Black." Luna stated.

"Just how dire?" Penny inquired.

"Like the Elements of Harmony did, the Elements of Disharmony went to your world and attached themselves to six humans that represented them." Princess Celestia explained. "And just like the six of you, these dark elements have probably also given them dark powers as well."

"Dark powers?" Hiro echoed, the Princess nodded in confirmation.

"So… bottom line; you want _us_ to help all of _you guys_… track down these bears of the 'Elements of Disharmony' and take them down before they hurt anybody?" Ethan inquired.

"Yes, that is correct." Luna nodded.

"Ooh! Exciting!" Wally smiled shivering in excitement. Everyone stares at him oddly. "What? Just saying."

"So where do we start your majesties?" Richie questioned.

"From what we can tell it seems that the Dark Elements are still on your world for the time being, so you should start there." Princess Luna told them.

"Will do." Hiro nodded.

"And also, take Twilight Sparkle and her friends with you as well." Princess Celestia added.

"Say what?" Ethan asked, a bit caught off guard by the Princess's last comment.

"Say _what?"_ The Mane Six echoed, just as confused as Ethan was.

"You want _us_ to take _them_ into the _human world_?" Richie inquired.

"The human world… as in two-legged land?" Rainbow Dash added.

"That is what we asked." Princess Luna nodded.

"Are you gals coco for cocoa puffs crazy!?" Grant exclaimed. "We can't just bring them to our world! Folks might see them!"

"Yes and if that happens… well you don't want to know what some people might do to them." Hiro added with a nod.

"That is why we will place a special spell on them which will allow them all to only be seen by you six." Princess Celestia told them.

"Well that sounds mighty fine!" Wally remarked happily.

"However… animals and children will be able to see them just as well, so be careful." Princess Luna stated.

Penny nodded. "Understood, your highness. We won't let you down."

"So… you guys ok with this?" Ethan asked the six ponies.

"You really need to ask?" Rainbow Dash smirked.

Ethan smirked as well. "I guess not."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Hiro inquired. "Let's go."

"As you wish." Princess Celestia nodded. She and her sister's horn both glowed brightly with their individual magical aura's before a large and colorful portal suddenly opened up behind the group.

"Hmm, shiny." Ethan remarked casually. "Come on."

"Right," Penny nodded as she followed her step brother into the portal. Hiro came right after them without a word.

"Alright amigos, let's rock!" Richie cried.

"Let's roll!" Grant added.

"Let's leave exuberantly!" Wally finished as he and the rest of the gang jumped through the portal.

"Ok this is it." Twilight said as he entered the portal.

"Wait for me!" Pinkie cried as she jumped in.

"Wahoo!" Rainbow Dash cheered as she jumped in.

"Let's go ya'll!" Applejack called as she entered.

"Oh I hope this world travel doesn't damage my look." Rarity feared. "Come on along, Fluttershy."

"Ok, I'm coming." Fluttershy said meekly as she and Rarity entered before the portal closed.

"Do you really think Twilight Sparkle and the others will survive in this other world?" Luna asked Celestia.

"I too have my doubts and worries about this sister." Princess Celestia said. "But we must have faith in them as we've done so before."

Luna nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, the group was flying through a vortex until they were heading for a bright light.

"Head towards the light!" Pinkie called in a mystic tone.

"Like we have a choice?" Rainbow asked in sarcasm as they were engulfed in the light at the end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Meanwhile, back on Earth. The six bullies who were just recently corrupted by the Elements of Disharmony stepped out onto the spot where The Gang had disappeared to Equestria.

Wyler sniffs the air. "They were here…"

"Anything?" Kristen asked Justin who merely shushed her as he began to concentrate.

On the other side of the school, the Gang and the Mane Six had just popped out of the portal and landed on the ground in front of them. The portal closes behind them.

"Whew! Too bad we couldn't stay longer I would have _loved_ one of those Apple family apples!" Wally remarked hungrily as he licked his lips.

"Yes, it's a shame." Hiro nodded sarcastically.

"Hey, did the ponies make it here ok?" Penny wondered. They all turn their heads and see the Mane Six, all laying in a pile and groaning.

"Yep, I'd say they did." Ethan confirmed.

The teens rush over to check on their Equine friends.

"Hey, y'all ok?" Wally asked them concerned.

The six of them all groaned as they slowly came to and began to stand up.

"I… think so…" Twilight replied.

"So… are we in the human world?" Rainbow Dash wondered.

"Si! Welcome to our home, my equine amigos!" Richie said dramatically.

The Mane Six then began gaze around wide eyed at all the small little houses near the school, the concrete road, and the partially clouded sky. They were all amazed on how similar yet different the human world was from there's.

"It's… amazing!" Twilight remarked.

"It's splendid!" Rarity commented.

"It's weird…" Rainbow remarked. The rainbow maned pony was met with several sets of glares. "What? It is! I mean… what are those metal things rolling down that rocky road?"

Rainbow gestured to the several cars driving down the street next to the school.

"You mean… the road?" Hiro inquired.

"And… the cars?" Penny added.

"Oh, so _that's _what those are…" Fluttershy mused.

"They sound funny!" Pinkie Pie added. "Come on say it! Cars, road, cars, road, car, road, car…"

"We get it! Their funny words!" Ethan proclaimed, annoyed.

"She ain't wrong though." Wally pointed out.

"Alright boy listen up." Penny told the guys as they gather around her. "We have to keep these ponies presence on the down-low, people may not be able to see them other than us but we _cannot_ speak to them in public otherwise it will draw attention, only talk to them when there is no one around and do not let them out of your sight. Any questions?"

"Yeah. Was there ever a time when you _weren't_ the boss of me?" Ethan questioned.

Penny smirked. "Da. A couple of days before I was born." They both chuckle to each other a bit.

"Come, let's get back inside." Hiro told the others.

"Right." Grant said in agreement.

The six teens begin to lead the six ponies toward the school but unknown to them as they proceeded inside, the possessed Justin and his evil cohorts were all watching them from on top of the school roof.

"Should we eliminate them _now?"_ Kristen asked impatiently.

"Patience we will destroy them." Justin assured her. "And with their demise we'll finally be free."

"Free…" Wyler echoed, before all six of them disappeared in a flash of black light.

The six teens, along with their six pony friends all wandered down the empty hallways of the school, as they walked the Mane Six looked around with wide eyes filled with confusion, amazement and a small amount of fear.

"Wow… what is this place?" Fluttershy inquired quietly.

"Olympus High School." Ethan replied simply.

"This is amazing! I've never seen a place quite like this before!" Twilight Sparkle remarked.

"You do not have school's where you come from?" Penny questioned.

"Yeah but… not like _this_." Rainbow Dash stated.

"So what _were_ they like?" Wally asked, curiously.

"Well… there are Flying Schools, Magic Schools…" Rainbow Dash started.

"There's even a Ponyville Elementary around town where Applejack and Rarity's sisters attend." Twilight added.

"Fascinating!" Penny said, intrigued.

"Yeah, super." Ethan said, sarcastically. Ethan felt a strange presence coming from behind them and turned around to see what it was, but strangely he saw nothing there.

"Huh? Is something wrong, amigo?" Richie asked his best friend, noticing his odd behavior.

Ethan narrowed his eyes a bit, suspicious, then turned to his friends. "Eh, don't worry, it's probably nothing." Twilight gave him a discreet look, like she didn't really believe him fully. Then the bell went off, startling the six ponies.

"Wha-what is that?" Fluttershy whimpered.

"It's… just the bell." Hiro replied, simply.

"Oh…" They all said, a bit surprised. They all appeared to have calmed down.

"Pfft, tourists." Ethan whispered to Richie amused. They both chuckled to themselves.

"Come on, we'll show you our class." Penny whispered to the ponies as the crowds of students began to fill the hall and make most of the Mane Six uncomfortable as they followed their humans friends down the hall. Unknown to them, the mysterious and evil ones carrying the Elements of Disharmony continue to watch them. Evil Justin's eyes narrowed like a cat's as he glares at them all.


End file.
